To be a Father
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Parents!verse. Co-authored with Jaylonni Love. Part One in a Series: Nephrite and Makoto are taking the journey to parenthood. Along the way there will be doubts. There will be tears. There will be joy. And most of all, there will be love. Discontinued.
1. Chapter One – I'm Pregnant

**To be a Father **

**By: Xhibit B**

**Chapter One – I'm Pregnant**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Makoto Kino-Takahama stared in complete and utter disbelief at the small stick that rest between her index finger and thumb. Tiny, bright pink letters scrawled the word "pregnant" across the miniature screen, leaving her in a state of shock. After so many months of trying, they finally had been blessed with a life that had begun to develop in her womb. Her shock was quickly replaced by glee, a large grin crossing her lips as she held the small stick tightly between her fingers. She couldn't wait to tell her husband about this. She was sure that he would be just as ecstatic as she was about the news. And after she told him, they would break the news to all of their friends over a nice dinner at their place. For now, she had to go and get their meal for the evening ready while she contemplated how she would tell him.

Placing the pregnancy test on a piece of tissue and wrapping it up before slipping it into her jeans pocket, she washed her hands and face before leaving the bathroom and heading for the kitchen. She'd kept the test to show Nephrite when he returned home from work that evening, just in case he seemed like he couldn't believe the words that will spill from her lips later on that evening.

Makoto was humming a happy tune as she chopped up various vegetables and cuts of meat for their dinner before they are added into the pan to cook. She'd had a craving for stir fry the entire day and now she knew why. It was because she was carrying her husband's child. The smile that's been on her lips since she'd read the test a few minutes earlier never faded, even when her husband finally made it home. He looked at her curiously, his head tilted to the side as he hung his overcoat in the hall closet before slipping out of his loafers and leaving them at the genkan. His briefcase was still in hand as he entered the kitchen, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek before taking a seat at the table with his newspaper he'd held in the other hand. He honestly wondered what was up with her.

"Mako, is everything okay," Nephrite asked as he read over the page that he'd opened up to. He heard her place a wine glass on the table for him before the cork was popped opened and the wine was poured into the crystal container. "You're smiling awful hard, did something big happen at work today?"

"Uh, uh," Makoto answered as she moved back to the stove to finish their meal. "But I did get some good news today. I'll tell you about it in a few minutes when I've finished dinner. This is going to be life changing for us, Neph!"

"Oh really," Nephrite asked, his brows lifting as he continued to read. "Then I look forward to hearing this news you have to share. Especially if it's going to be life changing for us."

Makoto laughed to herself. He had no idea how much this was going to change their lives. And she was really looking forward to seeing his reaction when he realized he was going to be a father. Her left hand that held her wedding and engagement rings came to rest upon her stomach. She'd have to set up an appointment with the OB/GYN soon and check on the baby, make sure that everything was progressing correctly and find a healthy workout and meal plan that would keep her in good condition throughout the duration of her pregnancy. She was going to miss the nightly glass of wine she and her husband shared over dinner for the next year or so. But their baby would be well worth it in the end.

Once dinner was finished and plated, Makoto brought the food over to the table. She placed one plate in front of Nephrite, who immediately discarded his newspaper when he heard it clatter against the wood of the tabletop before she joined him at the other side, picking up her chopsticks. Nephrite quietly began to eat after saying grace, savouring the amazing flavours that made themselves known in his wife's cooking.

He was so lucky that he'd married a professional chef. Her food had been what had attracted him to her to begin with. He'd just moved to town after accepting the job that Mamoru offered him and had been looking for a fine dining place to have dinner one night. Someone at the office had suggested the restaurant that Makoto was working at, claiming that her food was second to none in town. He'd been so taken by her food; he'd requested to meet the chef after he'd finished his meal. He'd been told he would have to wait until the restaurant closed before he could meet her. When he did, he'd been taken by how beautiful she was. They'd hit it off immediately, Nephrite inviting her to dinner at a place that wasn't her place of employment. That was almost eight years ago now.

Two years after they'd started dating, he'd asked her to be his wife. They were married eight months later; the second of their group to tie the knot after Usagi and Mamoru. It had been in the plan to enjoy their first few years of marriage without thinking about having children. It hadn't been until several months after their five-year wedding anniversary that they'd finally discussed having children. Both Nephrite and Makoto were now stable in their jobs, Makoto the Head Chef at one of the most successful upscale restaurants in town and Nephrite the Co-VP of Chiba Inc. alongside his longtime friend, Jadeite. They lived quite comfortably and could afford to have children at this point in their lives. They'd been trying for nearly a year now and finally, it was happening.

Makoto kept her grin upon her lips as she ate, careful not to eat too fast lest she make herself choke on her food. Nephrite was watching her, trying to discern what could possibly be going on with his wife that had put her in such a good mood. He'd waited long enough to find out what was going on, he'd decided. Opening his mouth after swallowing a bite of his food, he asked, "So, what's the big news that you had to tell me, Mako? You seemed so excited."

"Well, you know how we talked about wanting children soon, right," Makoto asked to which her husband nodded. "Well… I took a test today and guess what? We're going to be parents!"

Nephrite almost choked on the bite of stir fry he had been chewing the moment that the words slipped out of her mouth. He stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging opened in complete astonishment. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father! This was exciting, but very scary at the same time. He didn't know the first thing about being someone's father. His own father hadn't been around for most of his life. He'd walked out on himself and his mother when he was but two-years-old.

"Neph, you gonna say something," Makoto asked, slightly concerned when he didn't share her joy at the news. He'd become strangely quiet and she'd waited five minutes already for him to say something. But when he didn't, she'd started to think that this wasn't such a good thing. Maybe he really didn't want children like he'd said. "Are you okay? You just got really quiet on me. Is something wrong?"

Nephrite took a moment to breathe before a small smile crossed his features. Of course, he was fine. He was ecstatic, he was going to be having a baby with the woman he loved more than anything in this world. He just had some insecurities that he needed to work through. "Everything is fine, Mako, I promise. I was just a little shocked, this was definitely a surprise and it certainly will change things. But…"

"You were thinking about your Dad and how he walked out on you and your Mom, weren't you," Makoto asked softly, reaching out to touch his hand. He nodded once in response to her question; a small smile pulled at the edges of her lips. "You don't have to worry about anything. You're not your father. I know you would never leave me, or our baby. Especially for no reason at all. It's going to be hard at first adjusting to life with a child, a lot is going to have to change about our lifestyle choices. But we have each other and I'll be right here with you every step of the way. So, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. You're going to be the best father ever, that much I can assure you of. And I'm going to be a great mom."

Her vote of confidence put a smile on his face as he stood and made his way over to her. Kneeling at her side, he placed his hand on her still flat stomach, blue eyes alight with glee. She was right, he was going to be a great father. And she was going to be a great mother. They had each other's backs and would make it through the hard times together. Nephrite could hardly wait.

He leaned forward; his lips close to her stomach as he whispered words Makoto couldn't quite make out. She smiled, her fingers gently combing through his loose chestnut coloured hair as he continued to relay his message to their growing baby. She knew it was going to be a bit hard adjusting to life with a baby in the house once he or she arrived. But it was all going to be worth it if only she could continue to see that look of complete and utter joy on his face.

* * *

_Coming Up Next: Chapter Two – 10 Weeks_


	2. Chapter Two - Ten Weeks

**To be a Father**

**By: Xhibit B**

**Chapter Two – 10 Weeks**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

A week after Makoto had told her husband that they were, indeed, expecting, she'd set up an appointment with an OB/GYN. Nephrite had taken that day off to be with her when she went in for the first ultrasound. He wanted to be present for the first time they got to lay eyes on their baby and found out how far along Makoto was into the pregnancy. The day of the appointment came on a chilly late November morning. He and Makoto had decided they wouldn't let anyone know that she was expecting until after they found out when she was due. Nephrite still had reservations about becoming a father, but he was excited nonetheless to see the life that he and his wife created.

They'd arrived at the hospital and were directed to the C-ward where Makoto signed in and filled out the paperwork she was given. Medical history was written down before it was returned to the elderly nurse that worked behind the counter. There was a smile on her face as she took the paperwork away from the young couple. She'd commented her congratulations to the couple before assuring them that the ultrasound technician would be out momentarily to show them to the ultrasound room. Makoto thanked her before she and her husband moved to sit down. They talked quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the ultrasound technician to call them back.

They didn't have to wait long. A middle-aged woman with light brown hair that reached her shoulders and kind, tired eyes walked out with a smile on her face and called them to follow her. Makoto explained when she'd last had her period in order for the woman to make a more precise estimation for when she would become due.

They entered the room, a slight chill settling on both Nephrite and Makoto's bones. The woman apologized for the cold air before directing Makoto to lift her shirt and lie down on the examination table. She did, Nephrite helping her out of her jacket before she lifted her shirt and laid where she'd been told to. A small yelp escaped Makoto's grasp when the cold gel was placed on her stomach.

The old woman laughed softly, "Sorry about that dear. I meant to warn you that this gel is cold. Don't know why it is but, it's like that for everyone. I don't miss the days where I would come in for checkups for each pregnancy I was graced with."

Makoto tilted her head as she watched the woman spread the gel with the ultrasound reader. "How many children do you have, if you don't mind my asking."

The elder woman smiled kindly. "I have eight children. Two sets of twins, a set of triplets and the eldest was my only single child pregnancy. Apparently multiples run in both my family and my husband's."

Nephrite swallowed thickly. What if he was going to be a father to twins? They did, after all, run in his mother's side of the family. His mother herself was a twin, and he had younger twin sister and elder twin brothers. He just so happened to be the only single child pregnancy his mother had been blessed with. He wasn't sure if the same could be said for Makoto's family. Her parents had died when she was young, and she'd been cut off from the rest of her family on both her parents' sides as they'd been disowned for loving one another as she had told him. Perhaps he could do some digging and find out, in secret of course. Makoto would kill him if she found out.

"How about the two of you," the woman asked as she skillfully rubbed the monitor across his wife's abdomen. "Do multiples run in your families?"

"I'm not so sure about my family," Makoto answered. "My parents died when I was very young, and they weren't exactly on speaking terms with either of their families. But, my husband's parents have two sets of twins themselves. He's got elder twin brothers and younger twin sisters."

"Well, there's a very good chance that you could be expecting a set of twins yourself," the woman laughed before her hand paused. She glanced at the small screen on her machine before turning to point to the television that showed the image of Makoto's womb. "Ah, see there. That is your baby. Congratulations, there's only one but it looks like baby is healthy and progressing wonderfully."

Nephrite had stopped listening, brown eyes trained on the screen. Right there, in the middle of his wife's womb, was his baby. It couldn't have been any bigger than a strawberry, but he saw it. The life that he and his wife had created together. It made this all just a bit more real than it had already been. His hand subconsciously went to grasp hers, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, though the smile that etched itself across his lips never faded. The elder woman was still talking, and his wife was listening at least.

"Based on the estimate of your last period that you gave me, and the size of the baby at this stage, I'd say you're about… ten weeks and four days along," the ultrasound technician said with a small smile. "Your due date is estimated to be July 10th. Now, we do want to have you come in at least once every four weeks for the next few months. I would suggest setting up your next appointment as soon as possible. And speaking with an OB/GYN to get your prenatal care going so that you and baby continue to be safe and healthy during the pregnancy."

Makoto nodded, taking the napkins that the woman handed her to wipe the remaining gel away from her stomach. She'd handed her a folder filled with paperwork, the sonogram photos, a CD of the sonogram and suggestions for OB/GYN's for the couple to choose from for Makoto's prenatal care. Makoto thanked her as her husband helped her into her coat before they were leaving the hospital and heading back to their car. Nephrite's smile hadn't left his face since he saw the sonogram picture of the baby.

Makoto turned to look at him after he'd entered the car and started the ignition. Her own grin was painted across her lips from when green eyes made out the figure of their tiny bean in the sonogram photos. Nephrite couldn't help but share in her joy of the whole situation, his grin returning full force. His hand sought hers, finding it on the centre console before their fingers intertwined with one another.

"So, should we break out the champagne, invite everyone over and share the good news," Nephrite asked, glancing over at his wife. They hadn't even left the parking lot of the hospital yet. "Or should we wait a while longer before we tell everyone? Bask in the afterglow of knowing that we're going to be parents to a beautiful baby boy or baby girl in about thirty weeks."

"I think we'll wait just a bit longer before we tell everyone," Makoto answered happily. "I want to make it through the first trimester first. Get through all the sickness and whatnot that generally comes in the beginning before we tell our friends and your family about the baby."

"Fair enough," Nephrite said, releasing her hand so that he could start the ignition. He put the car in reverse before carefully backing out of the parking space then switching to drive and heading off towards their home. "Besides, I want to have time to enjoy the prospect of being a father before we tell everyone."

"I definitely agree," Makoto said smiling.

Her fingers gently ran over the sonogram photo again. She couldn't wait to become a mom. Usagi and Minako already had children. And Ami was due in a few more weeks. Now that she was pregnant, only Rei and Jadeite were left to take the journey into becoming parents.

* * *

_Coming up next: Chapter Three – 15 Weeks_


	3. Chapter Three - Fifteen Weeks

**To be a Father**

**By: Xhibit B**

**Chapter There – 15 Weeks**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Makoto was beginning to show ever so slightly. Gone was her toned, muscular abdomen, replaced by a slight swelling due to her uterus expanding to accommodate their baby. She was approximately fifteen weeks, based off the calendar the hospital had given her at her ultrasound the week before. And both she and Nephrite had decided that it was time they announce her pregnancy. They'd held the secret back long enough and she was at the end of the first trimester, so they figured they'd share the joyous news with their friends and his family.

The brunette had taken the day off work in order to prepare dinner for herself, her husband and his family. They'd decided they would tell them first before inviting their friends out for dinner to break the news to them. She'd been hard at work preparing the feast that was to come that evening. Nephrite had to work but he'd promised he'd be home no later than five. His mother and siblings were due to arrive around six-thirty and they would all sit down to dinner by seven.

Makoto was slightly nervous about telling his family about the baby. While she got along well with both sets of twins (they absolutely adored her), his mother was not her biggest fan. Nephrite came from a well-known family and so when Ms. Takahama learned that she had no family and her maiden name carried no weight in high class society, she'd looked down on the tall brunette; despite her son and other children's many pleas to be nice.

Green eyes glanced at the clock that hung from the kitchen wall; the hands indicating that it was already a quarter till five, Nephrite would be getting home soon enough. And dinner was almost finished. She'd just have to whisk up the desserts really quick before leaving dinner in the oven at a low temperature to keep warm until it was to be served.

She was humming a soft tune as she beat the eggs she'd be using for the cake that would serve as dessert for that evening when her husband walked through the door of their home. She didn't notice his presence, too busy being lost in her cooking, until he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She glanced up and smiled as she added the eggs to the batter; letting the stand mixer mix everything together as she turned. Her arms came to rest around his neck as his hand moved to rest upon her stomach; something he found himself doing quite often these days, "How was work?"

"It was work," Nephrite answered with a small smile before he glanced over at the food his wife had made for dinner. The sheer amount of food that would probably go to waste unless Usagi came over told him one thing: she was nervous. He knew his mother went out of her way not to get along with Makoto despite the brunette's every attempt to win her over. "You're nervous about Mom being here for dinner tonight, aren't you, Mako?"

"Was it that obvious," Makoto asked as she pulled away from her husband. She sighed as she layered the baking pans for the cake with a baking sheet. Nephrite simply nodded his head. "I don't know what it is about your Mom, or why she doesn't like me. But every time I try to do something to win her over, it's like she starts to hate me even more and I don't understand why. I mean, sure, I don't know who my family is, but that's not my fault. I lost my parents at a really young age and their families didn't get along so neither side wanted to take me in. I can't help that."

Nephrite sighed, offering a soft smile as he placed his hands against his wife's shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's not that she doesn't like you."

"Could've fooled me," Makoto murmured, breaking away to put the cake pans in the oven.

"She's just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that you don't come from the same social class that my family does," Nephrite said softly.

Makoto turned to look at him, "She's having a hard time adjusting to it? Or she doesn't want to adjust to it? Because honestly, we've been married for almost seven years. I think that's plenty of time to adjust to the fact that your son is married to a woman whose last name holds no social standing as far as family ties go. But if you look at it from an individual aspect, I've made a name for myself as one of the top chefs in all of Japan, but that's still not good enough for her, is it?"

"I know you're irritated by this whole situation, Mako," Nephrite said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And it's unfair how my mother treats you just because of who you are. But please try not to get so worked up about it. It's bad for you and the baby."

Makoto blew a breath. He was absolutely right. She shouldn't be stressing herself out like this. It was still very early in her pregnancy and she'd read that high stress levels can cause pre-mature labor and could affect the baby's development. Nephrite smiled, "Are you calm now?"

Makoto nodded, a small smile on her lips, "I am. Hopefully I can remain calm through dinner. High stress levels can cause pre-mature labor or have a negative effect on the baby's development."

"Exactly," Nephrite said, placing another kiss on her cheek. "Now, how about I help you finish up dinner and we set the table before my mother, brothers and sisters arrive?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Makoto said as she handed him the second apron they kept in the kitchen. "We're going to have stress free night."

She didn't know how wrong she actually was. When they'd made the announcement, his brothers and sisters were ecstatic, but his mother caused a scene that sent Makoto crying to their bedroom. Nephrite had harshly reprimanded his mother for her actions before politely, but sternly asking his family to leave. His brothers and sisters were just as disappointed as he was in their mother's behaviour and dragged her out of the house. Nephrite spent the entire night comforting his heartbroken wife.

…

Later that week it was time to announce the pregnancy to their friends. Just like with Nephrite's family, Makoto had taken the day off from work so that she could prepare a feast for their friends who would be there any minute now with their own families. They'd decided last minute that they wouldn't go out to dinner, Makoto was insistent that she cook and not waste money on a restaurant. Nephrite had promised, once more, to be home by five. Dinner would start at six since they would also be dealing with tiny children who had early bedtimes. She was nowhere near as stressed out as she had been when it came to preparing to announce her pregnancy to Nephrite's family. Unlike his mother, her friends loved and adored her and did everything in their power to make her feel as comfortable as possible no matter what the situation. They were like the family she'd never had.

At exactly five o'clock, the front door opened and closed as her husband walked in. He pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek which she returned a moment later after pouring cake batter into the cake pan. "I see you're far less stressed out this time than when it came to my family."

"That's because these are our friends we're sharing the news with," Makoto answered as she placed the cake pans in the oven to bake. "They, like your brothers and sisters, actually like me. Love me even. And I'm positive they won't cause a scene like your mother did. Well… Usagi will be hysterical but it won't be negative."

Nephrite chuckled, pressing another kiss to her forehead before he turned on his heel to get the door just as the bell rang. He opened it to find Usagi, Mamoru and their daughter, Serenity, standing at the door. Nephrite stepped to the side, motioning them inside, "You guys are the first to make it, surprisingly."

"What's that supposed to mean," Usagi asked, slightly pouting at the much taller man as she made her way inside, carrying their toddler aged daughter.

"It means that you're always late, Usagi," Makoto laughed as she stepped out of the kitchen. She quickly hugged her best friend, careful to not let her touch her stomach and give herself away before it was time. She then placed a kiss on little Serenity's forehead before hugging Mamoru as well. "I'm so glad that you guys could make it. I know you're both pretty busy on a daily basis between your business and you working with Rei and taking care of the little one here."

Usagi smiled, setting Serenity, who had fallen asleep, down on the couch for a quick nap until dinner started. "You said that you had something important to tell everyone, so of course, we're going to be here Mako. You're my best friend. We've been around each other since Middle School. At this point, we've honestly known each other longer than we haven't."

Makoto couldn't help the laugh that escaped her grasp as she made her way back to the kitchen. Usagi did have a point. The blond had been one of the first people to accept her as a friend back in middle school after she'd transferred to Juban Middle School due to the deaths of her parents and getting kicked out of her last school. Most people were afraid of her because of her height and the fact that she'd gotten into quite a few fights and made a not so flattering reputation for herself. But, Usagi had ignored all that when they'd first met, and it touched the brunette. They'd been inseparable ever since.

Following Usagi and Mamoru's arrival, Minako and her husband, Kunzite, along with their three-year-old son were the next to arrive. A heavily pregnant Ami and her husband Zoisite followed shortly after. Rei and her husband Jadeite were the last to arrive ten minutes before six. The women helped Makoto move all the food to the serving dishes while the men set the table and tucked small children into their seats. The food was placed on the tabletop before everyone said grace and dug into the delicious meal.

Quiet conversation ensued between the adults while they ate, everyone catching up on what the others had been doing recently. Being that they were all very busy people, it wasn't often that they got together like this anymore. Sure, the men all saw one another at work every day because they all held high positions at Mamoru's company. And the women constantly chatted on the phone every now and again. But they didn't get to just sit down and talk the way that they were now as a group.

It wasn't until everyone had finished their meals and the table was cleared to make way for dessert that anyone remembered to ask why they'd been called over for dinner.

"Let me serve dessert first before we get into that," Makoto said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She had to finish putting the cake together since she'd left it to cool while they ate dinner. She'd returned about five minutes later with a stack of cake dishes and forks for everyone. After she'd set them all out, she returned to the kitchen and picked up the three-tier cake before bringing it back to the dining room. Slices of cake were passed out to everyone before she sat down again. It was time to finally tell them.

"Alright, so, a few weeks ago, Nephrite and I got some great news," Makoto started, her hand reaching for her husband's. They shared a small smile before she continued. "The news that I got is going to be life changing for Neph and I for a long time to come."

"What happened, is everything alright," Rei asked after swallowing a bite of her cake.

"Everything's just fine," Nephrite assured her before glancing at his wife. "I think you should be the one to tell them, sweetheart."

Makoto nodded before she stood. She reached for the hem of her loose-fitting blouse and lifted it slightly to show off her slightly rounded stomach. She watched as eight sets of eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. "I'm fifteen weeks pregnant, guys!"

Usagi was the first one to get up and hug the elder woman. She couldn't believe it, her best friend was finally having a baby! "Congratulations, Mako! I'm so happy for you guys. You're going to make great parents."

The vote of confidence that Usagi had given them touched Nephrite. He was still a bit on the fence about how this would go being a father since he hadn't had one in his life. His twin sisters had just been born and he was only two when his father walked out on them for goodness sake. But he knew that he had Makoto at his side to help him through the journey. And three of his best friends were fathers or would soon be fathers themselves and he could go to them for advice. Everything was going to be okay in the end. He was sure of it.

* * *

_Coming up next: Chapter Four – It's a…_


	4. Chapter Four - It's a

**To be a Father**

**By: Xhibit B**

**Chapter Four – It's a…**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Nephrite was nervous and excited all at the same time. Nervous because he was about to find out the gender of his unborn child. And excited because _he was about to find out the gender of his unborn child_. They had talked over the last few weeks what each parent was hoping for. While Nephrite would love a little girl unconditionally, he was hoping for a boy as his first born for several reasons. One, he would have someone to share in his love of sports with him. Two, any future children that he and Makoto had, would have a big brother to look up to and protect them. And three, he'd been told boys were a hell of a lot easier to deal with than girls. But that was still under investigation.

He drove, eyes darting to one side to another as he made his way from his car to the C-ward of the hospital. Makoto had asked him to meet her there so that they could find out the gender together. His hands stuffed themselves into the pockets of his coat. January was an exceptionally cold month in their city, and he was very upset with himself for forgetting his gloves that morning. Makoto had been long gone before he'd even woken that morning, wanting to get a head start on the menu for the day at the restaurant since she would be leaving early. Usually she would remind him to take his hat, scarf and gloves, but since her presence was absent; he'd strolled out the house without his hand wear and suffered for it severely.

Blowing a plumb of fog from his lips, he stepped into the welcoming warmth of the C-ward when the automatic doors slid opened. Brown eyes swept the area, looking for any sign of his wife. When he didn't find her immediately, he made his way over to the security station. Clearing his throat, he gathered the security guard's attention, who regarded him with a raised brow.

"Good afternoon, I'm here for my wife's appointment," Nephrite explained. "She's doing an ultrasound in about twenty minutes and I'm not sure exactly where I should go to meet her?"

The woman behind the counter nodded, leaning back in her seat as she pointed to a set of double doors on her left. "Right through those door there is the OB/GYN centre. If your wife is already here, that's where she would check in to be seen."

Nephrite nodded, pivoting on his heel to make his way over to the doors as he called over his shoulder, "Thank you. I appreciate the help."

"Of course," the woman called after him. "And congratulations on your little one. Children, they're a real blessing. So, hold tight to them and do everything in your power to make the best life you can for them."

Nephrite paused to glance back at the woman who had returned her attention to her computer screen. She'd had a point. Children were a blessing. And unlike his father before him, he didn't plan on ever walking out on his child, or his wife. He loved them both already so much and their baby hadn't even made their entrance into the world yet.

It wasn't until his phone began to buzz that he was shaken out of his thoughts and he pulled the offending device from his pocket to look at it. He was greeted by a text from his wife, asking where he was. He quickly replied that he had already made it to the hospital and was on his way to the area she'd be seen at before reaching for the door. He twisted the knob before pulling the heavy door back and stepping over the threshold. The door clicked shut behind him as he glanced around, looking for his wife. It didn't take long for him to spot her.

She was sitting in the far-left corner of the room; one leg crossed over the other as she filled out her patient chart they would need for the visit. He smiled as he crossed the room; calling out to the brunette beauty to gain her attention, "Mako."

Her head popped up and she grinned, patting the seat next to her for him to sit. He did, making himself comfortable by taking the scarf from around his neck. Makoto grinned up at him before returning her attention to the paperwork she needed to get finished before she went back for the ultrasound. "I see you forgot your gloves, again. Maybe I should just set your coat, gloves, scarf and hat together for you before I leave every morning. Especially when I have to leave early like I did today."

Nephrite chuckled, pulling his phone from his pocket to check another text that had just come through from Jadeite. He replied to the message as he answered Makoto. "That would probably be best. I always seem to forget to grab them when you're not there to remind me about them. I regret forgetting my gloves today, my fingers are still freezing."

Makoto laughed softly, her free hand reaching to grab one of his. She hissed softly when she felt how cold his skin actually was before letting her hand settle atop his again. "Lucky for you, I have your extra pair of gloves in my car. I'll give them to you when we leave here. Please start remembering your gloves, darling. I don't ever want to feel your hands being that cold again."

"Of course, dear," Nephrite said chuckling before reaching for the clipboard when he noticed his wife was finished. "I'll take it up for you, if you'd like. That way you don't have to get up again until it's time to go back there for the ultrasound."

"That's sweet of you Neph, thank you," Makoto said as she handed the clipboard over.

Nephrite took the paperwork to the receptionist that was working at the check-in counter; handing it over before she assured him that the OB/GYN would be with himself and his wife momentarily. He thanked her before quickly returning to Makoto's side. That feeling of anxiety returned tenfold, his stomach churning with fear, excitement and apprehension. All the thoughts of what would happen if he somehow messed up were coming back to haunt him. Despite the fact that Makoto had told him, many times over the last few months that he would be fine and would make a great father, he still held his reservations. It was as if every time they returned to the hospital for a checkup, these fears intensified instead of quelled like he'd been assure they would.

The thoughts of what if were ceased, however, the moment he felt Makoto's palm rest upon his forearm. She seemed to always be able to tell when he was doubting himself again. "Hey, stop thinking like that. You're doubting yourself as a father again, aren't' you? What have I told you about that?"

Nephrite couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. His wife knew him so well. He didn't even have to say anything for her to figure out what was going on in his head. "I was, I hate when you do that, you know? It's unfair that you can always figure out what I'm thinking about without me even saying anything. But when it comes to me trying to figure out what's going on in your head, I can't. How do you do that?"

"It's a woman thing," Makoto laughed as she pulled her cellphone from her coat pocket. "Women are more in tune with their partner's emotions than men are. Especially when they've been together as long as we have been. Usagi, Minako, Ami and Rei are all the same way with their men."

"Good to know I'm not the only one," Nephrite laughed before both he and Makoto turned their heads at the sound of her name being called.

Nephrite was surprised and relieved to see that it was the same ultrasound tech that had been with them the first time Makoto had come in for an ultrasound. The woman grinned, waving for the two of them to follow when she saw the couple. Nephrite wasted no time helping the brown-haired beauty to her feet before they were following the woman back to one of the ultrasound rooms. Makoto, already knowing the drill, removed her coat as she walked into the room; handing it over to her husband as she made herself comfortable on the examination chair. Her shirt was lifted to display her pregnant belly, the cool gel smeared across the skin making her fidget.

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins and staying well nourished, Makoto," the woman asked as she moved the camera around to get a good picture of the baby on the screen.

"I have," Makoto answered, eyes glued to the television that displayed the visual of her womb.

She smiled when she saw the baby appear. At seventeen weeks, it was developing perfectly. She could see the head and shoulders. Could count ten fingers and ten toes. She even noticed that her baby had Nephrite's nose; something she was happy for since she'd hoped their child would come out looking more like it's father than it's mother.

"Baby looks good," the technician said with a smile. "I see the head and shoulders. A pair of chunky little thighs… there's the nose and the brow ridge. And two little ears and the mouth…" She moved the camera to another angle to get a better view of the baby's nether regions. "And… it's looks like… you're having a little girl."

Nephrite's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it. A little girl, they were having a little girl. While he'd been hoping for a boy, a little girl was just fine. He'd raise her to be a strong, confident woman, just like her mother. He'd protect her with his life. In that moment, there was no fear of if he would be a great father or not. No, all he felt in that moment was pure pride and love, so much love for his little girl. His head turned to glance at Makoto who had tears streaming down her cheeks. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her forehead with a laugh.

"Good thing we didn't immediately start painting the nursery blue," Nephrite joked. "I can't believe it, we're having a girl."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "A little girl… who's going to have you wrapped around her little finger the moment she arrives."

Nephrite rolled his eyes, smiling at his wife. She was wrong, that little girl wouldn't have him wrapped around her little finger when she arrived. She had him wrapped around her little finger before he even knew she was a she. Not that he would tell his wife that, of course.

"Would you all like photos to take with you," the technician asked, smiling softly at the couple.

"Yes please," Makoto answered eagerly, a large grin on her face.

Nephrite merely nodded his agreement. He'd sneak and look at them when Makoto wasn't looking. Would probably even taken one or two and put them in frames on his desk at work.

The brown-haired man waited patiently while the technician printed the photos after handing Makoto a few paper towels to clean her stomach off. Now that they knew the sex of their child, they could start thinking about names. They'd also have to tell their friends and his family that it was a girl, but he wasn't so sure he was ready to speak to his mother so soon after what she'd done at dinner only two weeks before. But he'd worry about that later. For now, he and his wife needed to head home and bask in the knowledge that in a few short weeks, they would be welcoming their baby girl into this world. And that thought frightened him more than he ever thought that it would.

* * *

_Coming Up Next: Chapter Five – Twenty-weeks_


End file.
